


Want To?

by JeannieXCBronze



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Curtains, Dahlia_Rose_83 is great, Dom!Ric, Dom/sub, Ellensmithee is great, Erotica, Gift Fic, M/M, Passive!Damon, Pleasebekidding is great, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Damon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeannieXCBronze/pseuds/JeannieXCBronze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Curtains?" Alaric inquired, puzzled.</p><p>"Want to?" Damon waggles his eyebrows, amused. Alaric is definitely not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want To?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleasebekidding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasebekidding/gifts), [ellensmithee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/gifts), [Dahlia_Rose_83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Rose_83/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Curtains for Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203266) by [Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee). 
  * Inspired by [Dance with the devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038865) by [Dahlia_Rose_83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Rose_83/pseuds/Dahlia_Rose_83). 



> I overheard a comment praising "a literal curtain fic" from pleasebekidding by ellensmithee. I decided to make one myself! Sorry if it's bad, but I don't write smut very often. I also read some of Dahlia_Rose_83s fics, and I liked Ric as an Original vampire. They're all great writers, so I didn't choose just one of them. So, all kudos aside, enjoy!
> 
> -Jeannie

Alaric looks up from the catalogue Damon had thrust in his arms. "Curtains?" Alaric inquired, puzzled.

"Want to?" Damon waggles his eyebrows, amused. Alaric is definitely not amused. 

At the store, Damon picks out the most gorgeous burnished red drapes; the fabric slinky and sleek. The color was so dark it was bordering on black. Alaric finally agreed, but before they bought them, Damon leered suggestively and glanced towards the bathroom.

At the counter, Alaric suggested that they wait and actually put the curtains to good use, and Damon lets out an exasperated sigh, and pretended to play along to his ploy to get out of the store.

Back at Damon's car, Alaric slams Damon against the door, letting his hands roam along his waist, his hips, his rump, and thighs. Shows him with his own hips just what the curtains were for. He pulls off of Damon, and they drive home silently the whole way, Damon smirking but not uttering a peep.

Their tension is about to manifest as they put up their drapes over Damon's window. Alaric can't stand it anymore.

"I've missed you," Alaric grunts as he pushes Damon against the wall. He is very glad for his vampire strength right about now, while Damon writhes beneath him as he gazes into his eyes, as he presses his hips into Damon, giving them both the friction they needed.

They undress quickly, not bothering making a show of it. Damon pushes Ric onto their mattress, and holds him there.

"Stay put." Damon commands.

Alaric could have easily switched them, as he was practically an Original(Give or take 1000 years) but Damon was (surprisingly) a submissive in the bedroom, and Ric wanted to see what exactly he had in mind.

Ric watched as Damon prepared himself; an exhibitionist at heart, when he finally took mercy upon poor Alaric and sat atop his glistening cock; took delight in Alaric's desperate little whimpers. He let them both adjust, and then set an unforgiving pace; felt Alaric's strong fingers working his aching cock, pumping him toward their releases. They seemed to come at almost the same time, which made it easier for Damon to climb off and clean them up.

"We should buy curtains more often," murmured Damon as he cuddled against his boyfriend, while Ric murmured his assent in a whisper. They both fell asleep quite quickly, even if it was only the middle of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Jeannie


End file.
